Enough
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Suigetsu had seen it time an again. Karin pleading for Sasuke to love her. Sasuke breaking her heart and calling her weak. But this time, he's seen enough. And when Sasuke crosses the line, Suigetsu will go to any length to protect Karin. The woman he hated. The woman he loved to tease. The woman he loved. SuigetsuXKarin. WARNING: SAD ENDING!


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Enough

Suigetsu sighed and returned his attention to cleaning his blade. Being a part of Taka would be great if not for a certain essential sensory ninja. He would happily put his sword to use just to be rid of her, except that Sasuke would have his head mounted as a decoration for it, not to mention that some part of Suigetsu would miss picking on her. But that wasn't all. It couldn't be. Watching her fawn over him, ignoring all else hurt. It shouldn't, but it did.

"Shut up!" Sasuke finally snapped at Karin stopping her mid sentence. "You annoy me. What makes you think you stand any more of a chance than that pink-haired slut Sakura did? I need no one. Especially you. Once our mission's over, you'd better be gone. Because eliminating annoyances is next."

Suigetsu stared at the two, Sasuke's cold emotionless face and Karin's brokenhearted one. After a moment she opened her mouth to speak again and he backhanded her, hard. She stood motionless, looking to the side and Suigetsu clamped his teeth shut. Sasuke turned to walk away and Karin fell to her knees beginning to sob uncontrollably, for the first time since he had met her.

"Stop crying!" Sasuke spat. "I have no use for someone so weak as to cry over a blow so weak. Stop crying or I'll kill you."

Karin tried. She really did. Suigetsu could see it in her face. He could see how hard she was trying, and how much she was hurting. Sure her face probably smarted from the slap but she was only sobbing because he had broken her heart. And his broke for her. He had seen Sasuke inflicted countless indignities on Karin, among them being toying with her emotions, putting her down, and abusing her in every way except sexually, by the grace of God. Now, Suigetsu had finally seen enough.

"Fine," Sasuke hissed spinning and swinging a vertical slash at her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Instead, she heard the clash of metal. She looked up and saw that it was Suigetsu's sword, that had saved her life.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's your fault she's crying," Suigetsu stated, ignoring the fact that Sasuke would tear him limb from limb if they actually fought.

He hoped it could be avoided but he wouldn't let Sasuke murder Karin for crying after he himself broke her heart.

"You don't have to kill her," Suigetsu continued. "And you don't have to listen to her. Give her time and she'll stop. But if you weren't such an asshole to her and toy with her emotions she wouldn't be crying to begin with."

"Sasuke," Jugo spoke up. "Maybe...maybe Suigetsu has a point. Maybe Karin doesn't have to die. She will stop crying, eventually."

"Get out of my way Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered. "I gave her a chance. If you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you too."

Suigetsu glanced down at Karin. Was she really worth this to him? Was she worth him dying? She stared up at him with a look of confusion and pleading. Pleading both for him to not let Sasuke kill her and to not argue with Sasuke because he was always right.

"No," Suigetsu stated firmly, his mind made up. "You won't hurt Karin. If you don't walk away now, I'm going to protect her from you, and I'm going to die doing it. But I swear I will take you with me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke sneered stepping back. "Alright Hozuki. If you're so keen to die for her, bring it on."

Suigetsu gripped his sword tightly to keep his hands from shaking. This was it. He was going to die and if he didn't kill Sasuke, Karin would die immediately afterward. Suigetsu took a steadying breath and sprinted forward, slashing at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke blocked the blade and channeled his Chidori along his sword then along Suigetsu's and into the wielder, launching him backward past Karin.

"Weak," Sasuke sneered. "If you want to protect her, you'll have to do better than that."

Sasuke charged forward in a blur, Sharingan not active and slashed at Suigetsu. He blocked the blade but Sasuke instantly streamed his Lightning chakra through it and cut clean through, it, using the crack Killer B had already made in the blade. The top half spun past Sasuke and Sasuke's sword drove itself through Suigetsu, who turned to water and instantly shot out from under Sasuke, leaving his sword hilt behind before he reformed and leapt at his sword blade, grabbing it and throwing it at Sasuke who easily blocked it. Suigetsu made a finger gun and aimed at Sasuke.

"Water Gun Jutsu!" Suigetsu said firing three water bullets.

Sasuke dodged two but one tore through his left arm leaving a deep gash. Suigetsu landed and rolled to his sword hilt and picking it up then enlarging the muscles in his right arm. Sasuke sprinted at him, slashing but Suigetsu knocked his sword aside and slashed him across the stomach before jumping back out of the way of a Chidori.

"Not bad," Sasuke admitted as the blade of Suigetsu's sword regrew from the iron in Sasuke's blood, even if not much. "Chidori Senbon!"

He swung his arm launching the jutsu in a wall at Suigetsu. Suigetsu leapt into the air over most but several hit his right leg rendering it useless. He landed hard, pushing himself up with his sword and glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke held his hand out and Suigetsu was both relieved and saddened that he knew what Sasuke would do next.

"Chidori Spear," Sasuke said as the jutsu extended from his hand, driving itself through Suigetsu's heart before he could even react.

Sasuke began walking forward, the small movement on his arm making the jutsu move just enough to shred his heart and left lung before Sasuke wrenched it out through Suigetsu's right side. Suigetsu instantly lost the ability to breathe and doubted he could move even if he was focused on trying. Suddenly, Sasuke was ignoring him. Instead, he was charging at Karin, chokuto first. At the last second, Suigetsu appeared in front of him, the chokuto protruding from his lower back after going through his stomach and a section of intestines.

"Enough..." Suigetsu struggled to say grinning Sasuke's arm and raising his sword. "Is enough."

Sasuke gripped his hand sending Electricity coursing through his body, frying him but Suigetsu swung his sword all the same. Sasuke tried desperately to get free, even going so far as to cut his own arm off with his Chidori Spear but Suigetsu caught him by the shirt just before his Executioner's Blade carved its way down through Sasuke's body. Suigetsu let go and their leader's corpse fell to the ground and Suigetsu looked to Jugo who sighed but nodded, telling Suigetsu that he had been right to stand up for Karin, even against Sasuke. Just as Suigetsu was about to turn to Karin, Jugo's face contorted into confusion and sorrow and Suigetsu knew it was coming before he heard or felt the Chidori that sprouted from his chest.

"You fell for the Genjutsu Suigetsu," Sasuke sneered. "You're pathetic."

"Suigetsu!" Karin screamed. "No! Stop! Both of you!"

Sasuke suddenly rounded on Karin, driving a Chidori at her only for it to stop after passing through Suigetsu's stomach.

"I said, enough," Suigetsu snarled stabbing Sasuke through the stomach without having looked him in the eye.

Then, he released his sword and Sasuke stumbled back before looking up at him.

"You...bastard," Sasuke spat, then fell to the ground.

Suigetsu looked back at Karin and smiled, seeing that she was unharmed then collapsed.

"Suigetsu!" Karin sobbed appearing over him. "W-why?"

"I couldn't...sit by and..." Suigetsu coughed, blood splattering across the ground before he fell back. "I couldn't...see you hurt...again."

"W-why fight him?" Karin sobbed. "You knew you would lose. What do you gain from this?"

"I get...to know...that the woman...I love...will live," Suigetsu smiled. "It's...funny...I couldn't stand you...but then...I realized...how bad he...hurt you and...that he...actually..would...kill you...I couldn't...let you...die...I couldn't...lose...you..."

"You..." Karin bit back a sob as tears began streaming down her face faster than ever before in her life.

She couldn't believe Suigetsu had admitted to falling for her. And all she had ever been was a bitch to him. And now she couldn't handle the threat of losing him either.

"Bite me," Karin ordered.

Suigetsu smiled, tears rolling down his own cheeks but smiled.

"We both know...it would...kill you..." Suigetsu stated with difficulty. "Too...much...damage."

"Please," Karin begged. "Please bite me!"

Suigetsu smiled and nodded and Karin pulled her shirt down over her shoulder and leaned down for him to bit her but instead, he pulled her lips to his. By the time she had pulled away to tell him not to waste time, he was gone.

* * *

Read and review. Idea wouldn't leave me alone and I'm sorry for making Sasuke look weak. Just had to have a way for him to stop.


End file.
